


Partners

by Snow_drop_leaves137



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Phone Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Season 4 Jean, Secret Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, literally just sex stories because Jean deserves this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_drop_leaves137/pseuds/Snow_drop_leaves137
Summary: Being detectives can be stressful.But you and Jean knowexactlyhow to take care of each other.(Just a collection of shameless smut.)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	1. Selfless Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jean’s having a bad day. 
> 
> But whenever he’s in one of his moods, he just treats you _so well_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags ahead: Oral.**
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Attack on Titan.

The front door _slams_ shut, its sheer force rattling the frame, the slam echoing down the corridor into the living room where you lounge lazily on your phone, perusing through your preferred content.

“Rough day?” you ask the obvious from the beige, leather couch, as heavy footsteps pad loudly into your ears. You can’t help your eyebrows from crossing at the dejected sounds, and tear your eyes away from your screen to soak in the incoming figure. 

Your life partner unbuckles his holster and leaves his gun on the nearby kitchen counter adjacent to yours. You both briefly discussed maybe keeping your weapons in a safer place, but as police detectives at the same agency, you’ll both often get summoned without any notice and it’s just easier to access them openly this way. 

Thank goodness you trust the security in your home and don’t have any other living creatures running around. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to throw the door closed,” Jean mutters, releasing a deep sigh that’s been festering within him all day. He reverts to his signature habit of running a hand through his grown out, ash-brown, greased locks. He then closes his eyes briefly and trails his calloused hand, from his matted hair down his long face to his dark, short beard that he usually keeps neatly trimmed. His fingers hover along his scruff, strands longer than usual. 

Today was _not a good day_ for Jean. 

“Go shower. I’ll order delivery from our favorite restaurant,” you instruct, closing all your web browsers and pulling up a delivery app in its place. 

He follows your command, already beginning to strip himself of his weathered clothing as soon as he exits the room. You preen your ears to hear the squeaking of your shower turn on, and you swear the tiles in your bathroom augment yet another one of his enormous exhales. 

You amble over to pull two identical, oversized mugs from the cabinet and prepare your favorite lavender, chamomile tea. Although Jean usually settles at home with an open beer, when he’s this upset, he would rather not risk amplifying his sour mood with the slippery slope of alcohol. 

Drumming your fingers across the white, marble counters, the boiling water from your tea kettle lulls you into a trance as you can’t stop your wandering thoughts about Jean.

Jean’s been working late nearly every day recently, attempting to crack his Maria drug cartel case. The crime organization has been behind the transport and distribution of the latest batch of opioids within Trost and its neighboring towns. Unfortunately, the city has seen a shocking rise in overdoses recently. He’s so close, but he hasn’t been able to apprehend the dealers yet. Your teams have been on stand-by, ready to support his bust whenever he’s able to close in on a deal. 

He hasn’t disclosed to you the latest pressure he’s been facing, but you both try not to talk shop when you’re home. 

You learned not to push him to share anything he isn’t ready to admit yet. Your first few months of dating were rough. The Trost Special Crimes unit underwent a leadership change that was more serious about accountability that had been lacking in your department for so long. Incompetent cops were fired and it took months to replace them. Therefore, you and the remaining detectives were frequently pulled into overtime during the transition.

Probably wasn’t the best time to pursue a new relationship. However the extra time you and Jean spent together in close quarters finally set off the spark that was begging to erupt. That was years ago, and you both have fallen into a comfortable rhythm ever since. 

Just as you plopped two teabags into the steaming mugs, Jean emerges back into the kitchen in his usual, plain black v-neck shirt and grey sweats. A simple look that still makes you think he’s the most adoring man on this earth. 

You smile gently at him as you place the cups on cute little coasters you recently picked up together to match your recently added oval kitchen table. You both embarrassingly learned a little late that some heat stains just won’t rub off your new table. 

Before you can gesture for him to join you, Jean walks over with two quick, long strides and captures your lips. His body wash coats your senses, and you're delightfully allured by its familiarity.

Instantly, you feel yourself sink into him, humming as he towers over you, applying a sweet pressure that you return earnestly. 

His hands slowly slide under your oversized grey sweater, dragging themselves starting from your hips, up towards your bare breasts, growling in approval when he realizes you didn’t bother putting a bra back after your own earlier rinse. 

It’s more comfortable for you. Easier for him. 

Jean rubs light circles around your budding nipples that slowly tingle alive under his touch. 

A small groan escapes from you and you press yourself more urgently against Jean's strong, firm body. That was all the permission he needed to throw the damn thing off, taking away your pajama shorts and underwear with them.

The sudden change in your nude body temperature hardens your areolas, earning a full body tremor that Jean pleasantly takes note of. 

He leads you backwards, slowly pushing one step at a time, until you back hits the even colder counter, earning him a surprised gasp that he uses to play with your tongue. While he lifts you onto the frigid counter, you bite back your complaints at the initial frost, trusting that Jean has plans to warm you up soon.

Jean breaks away from your lips with a smirk and captures your infatuated orbs with his own. 

“Spread yourself for me.”

Even after all these years, warmth still rises to your cheeks and ears, as he requests his desires so alluringly. You obediently listen to your partner, leaning back against the cupboards, opening your legs for him, allowing the most intimate parts of your body to be on full display.

Jean observes your uncovered pussy gleam under the nearly blinding kitchen lights, appreciating just how wet you already are. 

Without any preamble, he plants his face directly onto your anticipating core, mouthing against your full womanhood, which nearly sings in pleasure. 

Loud moans rack your vocal cords when he swirls his plump tongue in and out, in and out, and all around your folds, pulling up his arms to securely grip around your open thighs. 

You swiftly bring both your hands up, muffling your cries that are just eeking out of you. If Jean wasn’t so preoccupied with supporting yourself with his arms, he would have pulled your forearms down and chastised you for restraining yourself. 

But he didn’t want to break his tempo, that's making you pulsate so strongly and delectably against him.

Another body length shudders crawls through your skin when Jean runs circles around your clitoris with his tongue. He simultaneously starts lazily spreading your glistening labia with his fingers teasingly, refusing to penetrate you just yet.

He repeats his motions, over and over again, slowly but expertly scaffolding your pleasure towards its peak. 

His slow dance was driving you on the brink of madness. A collection of gasps and cries spills out of your mouth as you fall deeper into his ministrations. 

As soon as you start to secrete your arousal, he eagerly laps it up, earning a drawn out whimper from your flustered lips. Thus starting the cycle, over and over again. 

Your taste drove him wild. You absolutely love when he moans into your pussy back, eagerly swallowing up his own exquisite, primal sounds. 

He digs his tongue into your clit with extra pressure and you release a high-pitched weep as it almost sends you to your climax. 

Jean’s familiar with that particular sound and the edges of his mouth perk up.

“Who are you going to come for?” he asks, hot breath enhancing your pleasure. 

“Y-you Jean. Only you,” you say, chanting a string of repeated curses as he twirls that tongue even more deliciously against you.

Between the perfect pacing of his mouth and the agonizing drags of his long fingers against your begging slit, you quickly reach your peak, tightening your thighs around Jean’s head, and slurring his name with utter intoxication as your orgasm convulses your limbs.

Jean's mood starts to improve, and he unwinds his arms from around you to help you off the counter, like a gentleman. 

Your head is full of residual stars, and you already miss being connected with Jean, so you pull him down for a dazed, sloppy kiss. You press your hips against his and mewl ever so faintly when you feel the outline of his obvious erection. 

You instinctively slip your hands south to eagerly press your palm directly onto him, but his larger hands intercept yours, gripping your fingers harshly. 

“No,” his objection is unusually sharp. The unexpected denial lacerates the mood a little and you shrink back, stung by the veracity in his tone.

Before a confused inquiry can spill out of your lips, he silences them with his own, nipping slowly as he whispers, “We’re just focusing on you tonight, baby.”

Oh. So that’s how it is.

Jean effortlessly picks you up and brings you onto the sectional you were just on, carefully laying you down onto the cozy cushions. 

And he picks up right where he left off.

* * *

There’s something especially sexy about being eaten out by a fully clothed man. 

It heightens your pleasure, when its made to feel like that's all that matters during this exchange.

As much as you wanted to enrapture your hands around Jean- to feel his warm, soft skin, to be entirely enticed by his scent, to stroke that beautiful, fat cock of his that fills you just right- you knew better than to defy his request. 

When he’s in this bad of a mood, _he doesn’t let you touch him_. 

He solely wants to focus on your own pleasure.

In some twisted way of feeling like he doesn’t deserve anything more.

At first, you were worried that there may exist a deeper, more troubling meaning that needed to be dissected and discussed. Maybe this developed somewhere along the lines of Jean taking failures and unmet work expectations too harshly.

But after the first few times you had this kind of interaction, it soon became clear.

Jean Kirstein **_gets off_ **on serving you.

As your pussy quivers in his mouth, he moans into you, only elongating your pleasure. 

Oh yes.

This is what he needed after a long, fruitless day. 

Your gasps choke in your airways as moans fight to claw their way out instead, arching your back against the couch, trailing a light coat of sticky sweat. It’ll be easy to wipe the mess off later, part of why you both purchased the leather sofa, needing it to suit your healthy sexual appetite. 

As Jean buries himself into your welcoming, yearning pussy, he reflects on his terrible day at the office. Another day in a series of frustrating dead ends and undelivered promises. His grip on your thighs tightens as the memory surfaces, nearly grunting into your soaking slick. 

Jean replays the ultimatum that Erwin handed to him earlier today. He knew he was fucked when the Precinct’s Commander requested for his presence, bypassing his immediate superior officer, Captain Levi. 

Jean’s mood darkens once more when he remembers he walked away from the tense meeting, learning that he has just two weeks to catch the cartel. Otherwise, his last 8 months on this case goes straight to waste and another department will inherit the files, likely tossing it on their overloaded back burner.

He’s running out of time.

A particularly loud moan escapes your parted lips, as his oral appendage mindlessly and continuously circles your sensitive little clit, bringing you near your edge again.

He knows you’re close. 

Focusing on your impending orgasm, Jean fixates his gaze upwards, past the beautiful valley of your breasts that bounce with your shivers, seeking your alluring face that twists in carnal pleasure. 

He’ll never get tired of the view. 

Releasing your thighs, he laces one his hands with yours that were clasping onto the short sleeves of his shirt, which was ebbing and flowing your grip guided by your bliss.

“You have no idea how fucking good you look right now,” he compliments huskily, drawing a greedy grin on your face, squeezing your palm lovingly. 

“Yeah? Is it as good as I feel right _ah_ -” you say, right before he finally decides to stick a single digit into you. Your arch bends your chest forward even more as you cry out, unable to complete your sentence.

Jean smirks, enamored by how responsive you are.

He loves that you’re so willing to come undone with him and grace him with such vulgar sounds and passion-laced gazes when he plays with your delightful little pussy. 

“Look at me when I make you come again,” he says, adding your name at the end of his command in the most arousing way.

Your half-lidded eyes drop down to meet his fierce ambers and you purr at his request. 

Soon, you begin to contort as your budding climax grows larger and larger. Your insides tighten around his lonesome forefinger. Both your hands stiffen against him, as you rock your lower body shamelessly, hedonistically seeking your release. Just as you reached your peak once more, you draw out a long, lingering moan filled with his name, unable to keep your eyes open during your thunderous trembling. 

God, how he loves it when he makes you feel this way. 

Jean can worry about the complications of his job later. 

For now, he just needs _this_.

* * *

Just as you finished off your climax once more, the doorbell chimes loudly, cutting you out of your stupor. 

Perfect timing.

“Food’s here,” you point out the obvious, voice slightly hoarse in your haze, sitting up to rest an arm on the back of the sofa.

However, Jean has other plans. He stays planted in place, instead running his long tongue right through the center of your folds again, sending sparks right up your spine. 

“One more.”

A pleasant trill journeys into your heated core as you groan at the prospect of the exhausting request. 

“Jean, please. I don’t know if I can-”

You yelp when he cuts you off by easily scooping you out of your spot, and replacing his body in your previous, laid out position. Before you can interject, he pulls your hips further upwards so that you’re sitting directly above his mouth, giving him a front row seat to your dripping, buzzing arousal

“Nonsense.” His hot breath tickles your still aching pussy. 

You bite your lips, suppressing another threatening moan.

“It’ll get cold,” you say in rebuttal, genuinely worried that your meals won't be appetizing later reheated. You really wanted to make sure Jean got a fresh, hot meal tonight. He deserved it after all his late night hours. 

“Not by the time I’m done with you,” he promises into your pretty cunt that shudders at the challenge.

Ugh, that _mouth_ of his. 

Jean plunges said mouth back onto you, revisiting your slickness which eagerly welcomes him. He applies just the right amount of pleasure onto your sensitive clit, skillfully revving it back alive. He’s nailed down your refractory period to the tee. 

His pair of hands slither up to roll your full breasts in his large palms, syncopating his quick and hard squeezes with his flicking tongue. Your voice is riddled again with long moans, and you weave both hands into his still damp tresses, gyrating your hips against his face and throwing your head back to amplify your ecstasy.

You feel Jean smirk against you, brushing the tops of his beard along your full womanhood, earning shaper moans.

He needs you to be louder.

One hand stays on your hip firmly, while the other dives even further below towards your now sopping wet folds, fingering your inner muscle and quickly finding your g-spot again.

You cry out as familiar waves of pleasure rack your body once more.

“Are you going to be a good girl and come like I asked?”

You shift your smoky eyes down onto him whose eyeing with you a _ravenous_ gaze, only able to nod your head fervently without words.

“Then ride me,” Jean authoritatively commands.

You swallow thickly with your anticipation. 

Shifting yourself just a little more south of his face, you brush yourself against his beard over and over again, the texture of his whiskers just thick enough to feel utterly delightful against you. 

Fuck, he feels so good. You completely lose yourself once you find your cadence with Jean.

Satisfied with your submission, Jean plunges two more fingers into you. They stretch you to your fullness, and you feel Jean hum against you below. He repetitively makes come-hither motions with them until you throw your head back and _scream_ when your euphoria rocks your body violently. 

A burst of transparent fluid coats Jean’s face and fingers, playing into his satisfaction. He leisurely withdraws himself from you, breaking the strings of your secretion and he practically trembles from the visual.

You release a deeply satisfying sigh as you slide off Jean and collapse into the empty space next to him, heaves of breaths riddling your body as you flutter your eyes closed for momentary rest.

Jean smiles as he swipes his mouth clean, unable to help the extra drag of his tongue down his palm as he licks away the rest of your cream. 

He presses a chaste kiss to your forehead. He quickly peppers in a few more, earning a series of giggles with your lovestruck smile.

You draw him in for another drawn-out kiss, not caring that you can taste yourself off his lips. 

Jean eventually breaks away reluctantly, only to insist on picking up the food, allowing you extra time to redress yourself. 

As promised, your dinner was still piping hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been wanting to do a series with Jean for a while! Thanks for reading!


	2. Office Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jean’s lingering remnants of jealousy help spur on something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags ahead: Dirty Talk**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Attack on Titan.

When was the last time you messed around in the office?

Probably back when you and Jean first started seeing each other. 

Your initial impression of Jean was rather subpar. He seemed to be of your typical loud-mouthed cop. You were all too familiar with his type, a near staple in the academy and in all your transfer units. Arrogant, haughty, and thinks he knows what’s best for each case. That overconfidence is what runs investigations stone cold and strips victims the opportunity for any real closure.

You had huffed when the raucous noises from his mouth surrounded your ears when you first walked into your new precinct. 

You were quick to write him off. 

However, you soon learned that Jean really did have the compstat and arrest numbers to back up his disposition. 

You’ve learned that his arrogance is his passion. But he’s honest and open about his concerns regarding his cases. He’s not afraid to voice his fears while others hide in cowardice, pretending it doesn’t affect them.

His cavalier, signature manner of speaking comes from his intolerance to bullshit. But none of these qualities that you had initially dismissed him for prevented him from serving as an empathetic leader for your squad.

You were always more meticulous and put in way more prep work than others, emphasizing the bulk of your time on recon and risk assessment.

You’ve lost more colleagues than you bear to count and let too many criminals walk away free because you didn’t speak up about the potential hazards against your more lenient and loose partners. 

You don’t ever want to make those mistakes again. 

When you and Jean were first assigned as partners, you doubted that your workstyles would be compatible. However, Jean liked that you were just as headstrong as he was about this work. For example, within your first few weeks, you dared to ask Captain Levi to partner with local youth determent programs, asking to share information about young people who committed petty crimes, who you believed weren't presented the ability to redeem themselves. You hated seeing so many young folks getting locked up for minor offences. Jean openly scoffed at the idea, seeing too many similar partnerships fail without the proper infrastructure. Even though he was only a couple years ahead of you, he was clearly more jaded. 

It took three solid months of coordination, planning, and getting executive approval, but you were able to make it happen. Within a year, youth recidivism dropped by an astounding percentage and Levi praised you for sticking to your guns on this. 

You easily earned high regards from your other colleagues. 

Jean found your zeal in making a difference in the community both enlightening and alluring, even more so when you displayed a more sweet manner off-duty. 

Likewise, when you assessed a deeper understanding of Jean’s character, it was difficult not to admire him during your shared casework. 

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t imagined him bending you over these worn out, outdated desks during your late nights together. 

Just as you are now.

“J-Jean...your case files,” you barely mutter out in between your stifled moans. Another file slips off his shaking desk, spilling the gory photo evidence onto the floor. Why doesn’t Jean just use rubber bands to secure his files like everyone else?

“Who cares babe,” he replies, breathing his hot breath down your exposed neck, digging his fingers deeper into your full hips. Moans erupt from your throat as he drives himself into you at a ruthless pace, barely giving you the ability to grip the surface of his desk to steady yourself. 

You wore a simple, short sleeved white summer dress with thick laces that ran throughout the bottom, decorating your knees. If you’re going to be working overtime again this weekend for the fifth consecutive week, you might as well dress comfortably and lovely enough to help get you through the excruciating hours. 

You received quite a few compliments from the other detectives that were staffed for overtime as well, and you sheepishly accepted them before turning your entire focus back on your work. 

You caught Jean staring at you multiple times throughout the day, and when you thought no one else was looking, you would hike your dress up just a little more for him or sneakingly glide one of your hands down to trace your more notable curves today. 

As soon as everyone else left for the day, Jean eagerly slid the zipper halfway down your back, to lean over to passionately kiss your exposed shoulder blades under his touch.

It didn’t take long for him to eagerly toss your underwear off, unzip himself, and seek your inviting entrance. 

You teased him by scrunching up your dress to your waist, and bending over to spread your aroused lips out for him with your slick fingers. 

He didn’t hesitate to take you. 

Jean groaned as he interlocked one hand into your hair, gripping your scalp with a light, delicious pressure that you loved, and plunged his aching member deep into your sopping wet pussy that hungerily drinks him in. 

You’ve been going at it ever since.

Twisting yourself back again, you shower Jean with concern in your eyes.

“You’ve worked so hard on these,” referring to his scattered cases.

Jean sighs as he pauses his motions. You’re right. All that overtime would be wasted if the files keep getting intermingled together. 

He grips your face gently to plant a soft kiss on your lips. 

“Fine,” he relents with a grumble, obviously displeased with having to let you go. He hugs you tightly from behind once more, before he removes himself from you. Your tingly folds already miss him. 

Shaking off a shiver, you straighten yourself up off his desk and reach over to grab your discarded underwear that landed on Jean’s swivel chair, after he nearly ripped them off earlier. The elastic is getting a little loose, and you bite back the minor complaint that your mind started crafting towards Jean. 

No matter, maybe you can stop by your favorite clothing store on your only day off tomorrow.

Your mind shifts towards packing up for the day.

* * *

Jean bends down to retrieve his files that made it onto the floor, loudly stacking them on top of each other, glad that he caught up on his paperwork.

A glint crosses Jean’s eye as he casts his gaze onto his neighboring mate’s desk, that sits empty because he already filed away his cases.

Just as you were about to slip one foot into your silken undergarments, Jean swoops you up, startling you into dropping the pair of intimates back onto his chair. 

He ignores your protests and continues walking a short distance before plopping you on the desk that shares an edge with his.

“Babe, what are you doing?” you ask alarmed, crossing your legs and shrinking yourself, hoping to be as less of an invasive being on this foreign desk as possible. 

“I saw the way he looked at you,” Jean whispers huskily into your ears, sandwiching you between his arms. “Less careful today than usual, F/N.”

His amber eyes narrow seductively as a slow smirk tugs across his lips. 

“Were you doing it on purpose?”

Your face heats at his accusation and your mouth dries at the inaccuracy. 

Eren’s gazes towards you today hardly went unnoticed by your partner. 

Or his prior stolen glances. That man thinks he’s so slick, but Jean catches him every time. Of course, you in all your innocence haven’t caught on and Jean bringing up all the previous times will only make you worry. 

It doesn’t help that even before you arrived, Jean and Eren have had a borderline unhealthy competitive streak between them, egging on the other to see who will come out with the better crime metrics. 

You never really understood why those two chose to engage each other that way, but the rest of the precinct just chooses to ignore them. 

“Jean! You know I don’t like it when you get jealous,” you say, tilting your head back to frown at your partner, jutting your lips out into a pout.

Jean used to have a massive jealousy streak when you first started dating. It was kind of cute at first, but then you were genuinely concerned that it would wreck the future of your relationship. So you chose to sit him down and you had a long, long talk about trust and communication. 

The talk only brought you two closer together. 

Your friendly and compassionate personality naturally draws in people. It’s rare to find such a gem in this line of work, riddled by the dark underbelly of crime and corruption that infests the city of Trost. It’s easy to find a small orbit of your close comrades and even cadets hover around you throughout the day. 

You have always assumed that Eren is just another friendly face, like the rest of your coworkers, but Jean knows better. 

Funny that you still maintain such pure notions of people when your job is riddled with criminals with malintent. 

Jean’s fingers lace between yours and he rubs a lazy thumb across the back of your hands. 

Curse Yeager. 

Why is he even remotely jealous of Eren? 

Maybe the pettiness in him is what had brought you over to Eren’s desk. 

But whatever licks of jealousy and shame for feeling this way dissipated when Jean’s hazy orbs drank in your flushed cheeks, disarrayed hair, swollen lips, and wide eyes that stared right back at him. Your dress is barely held together by the tops of your shoulders, and the wrinkles that emerged only serve as a reminder of what you two were just doing. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

The words tumbled easily out of his mouth, and the sincerity of the simplicity in them heats your skin, warming your heart.

Smiling coyly, you reach over to trail your hands over his pale blue, dress shirt. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you tell the handsome man, quickly opening a couple of the small, crystal knobs to reveal his tight hard abs underneath.

What a sight.

You run your eager hand along the ridges of his body, shaped after years of a consistent body regiment, and start to gently push him, hopefully away from the desk you’re resting on. 

Jean narrows his eyes at you, quirking a corner of his mouth, seeing you try to skirt around from your seat.

“Not so fast,” he chides with a smirk, spinning you around so that your back faces him.

He pulls up the bottom of your dress again and marvels at your exposed regions.

He thinks you have the most gorgeous shades. 

He bends down to lap his tongue just once through your folds, earning a delicate moan and a shudder from you, before he pushes his full erection back into you. 

You cry out erotically, the sound echoing throughout the empty and open office, and Jean can’t help but mentally gloat that he gets to take his woman over that maniac Eren’s station. 

Serves him right for looking at you the way that he does. 

An old streak of possession flares up within Jean.

You're his just as he is yours.

That reasoning alone edges Jean to slam into you harder, making your cunt quiver from his force as you moan along in approval. 

Jean’s pace is relentless, turning you into a mere puddle under his confident prowess.

* * *

Part of you feels guilty for defiling Eren’s professional work space like this.

An airy wail escapes your parted lips, and you roll your head slightly to the right to ride out a wave of tremors. When you glance down, you notice the small picture frames of Eren’s family and friends that sit at his desk, making you avert your gaze in shame. 

This isn’t either you or Jean’s place to do this. 

A louder, more frantic moan vibrates in your throat. 

But the other part of you feels utter thrill in performing something _so dirty and unacceptable_. 

You slide your moist palms against the desk and your sounds become more exasperated.

You knew what this was.

Jean claiming you on his so-called rival’s desk. Even though Levi discourages internal competition, Eren and Jean’s competitive nature is an open secret.

It’s rather childish, but if it makes you feel this good, you’ll happily oblige.

* * *

Jean feels you tighten around him, only making him plow into you even harder.

He watches you turn your face slightly to the side, darting your eyes towards the ground, a bashful expression mixing into the evident pleasure on your face.

Jean thinks it’s so cute when you’re flustered like this. 

He’ll do anything to keep that look on you.

Pushing your hair aside, he mumbles right into your ear, “Am I going to make you come all over Yeager’s office?”

The sentiment only magnifies the shame you’re holding onto. 

But instead of denying Jean, waves of bliss traverse your body, endorphins fill your head, and the ravaging feeling is too much for you to respond.

The bubble of embarrassment inside you bloats, urging you to seal your mouth shut. 

Tch. Not good enough for Jean.

He immediately withdraws himself from you with a light pop and you gasp, startled at the sudden exit.

Just as you turn to face him with opposition, he turns you around so you're facing him again, pushing his hips against yours, raising your body’s already scorching hot temperature. 

“Are you sure you want it?” he teases, rubbing his thickness up and down your open slit.

You immediately whine from the searing contact.

“Fucking you where he sits, with no idea that I have you like this?”

Your throat dries at the admission of what you two were doing, violating several HR policies and ruining the sanctity of your colleague's professional workspace. But you still bob your head in affirmation, slowly circling your hips around Jean’s swollen head.

Jean instead withdraws himself from you, opting to tease you more until you tell him what he wants.

“I’m not convinced F/N,” he says, daring to straighten his posture so he can stroke his length, as he gazes longingly at you. 

You huff, still a little stubborn over the exchange.

However, as you watch him caress his eager cock, your resolve easily breaks down. 

The wait is too long.

You need him inside you now. 

You open your pussy wide open for Jean, extending your legs so that they reach the corners of Eren’s desk.

Jean loves seeing your flushed face, a light glisten of sweat coating the exposed parts of your body, eyes wildly smitten with him.

“Jean,” you breathe his name out heavily, his eyes instantly locking with your beautiful womanhood.

“Just fuck me right here, right now,” you purr rubbing at your clit, needing to feel him finish with you. 

A haughty smirk crawls along Jean’s darkened expression.

"Nowhere else?"

"I said here."

"Are you sure?"

_"Please, Jean."_

He dares to crack a chuckle at your begging.

“If you insist.”

The powerful male leans further into your thighs, keeping you spread wide open as he plunges into you again, picking up his speed this time, hitting your erogenous zones repeatedly.

He easily pushes you to the height of your pleasure, and you blissfully coo your affirmations to him.

It doesn’t take long before he fervidly grunts into your ear that he’s close, his alluring voice deep and raspy from his dry groans. 

Your whimpering moans tickle in his ears as you edge him on and he snaps his face over to kiss you passionately, wanting to swallow them whole.

Soon, you feel yourself spasm all over Jean, sending pleasure to all reaches of your nerve endings. He soaks in your writhing cry and quickly follows, pushing himself to the hilt within you, grabbing you into a tight hug as he groans powerfully, emptying himself into you. His embrace always makes you feel so safe and grounded. 

The air in the office carries both your scents as you and Jean simultaneously come down from your high together, rubbing tight little circles into each other’s back. 

You close your eyes and bury your face into his sweaty neck, inhaling his intoxicating musk. You kiss the spot where his defined jawline meets his ears, drawing out a content sigh. 

Part of you finds it amusing that you gave into such rashness today, while the other hopes no one will ever come to learn of what you’ve done. 

You smirk against Jean’s throat. 

Worth it.

* * *

Jean withdraws himself from you, and it doesn’t take long for you to realize you’re leaking all over Eren’s desk. Ever since going on birth control, you and Jean have nearly gone away with condoms, but having one on hand today would have come in handy. 

While Jean is resituating himself, you hurriedly grab and slip your underwear back on, deciding to worry about your inner mess later.

You grab a disinfectant wipe and slap it all over Eren’s desk, cleaning up every last trace of your and Jean’s rendezvous. 

Biting your lip, you decide to grab more wipes and start rubbing down Jean’s desk before moving down the row. 

“Why are you going through so much trouble?” Jean asks, finally straightening out the rest of his collar after rebuttoning his shirt. 

“It’ll look suspicious if Yeager is the only one with a desk that’s suddenly clean.”

Jean sighs before he reluctantly grabs his own cylinder of lemon-scented wipes, following you lead knowing you won’t take no for an answer.

* * *

When Eren walks in early on Monday, he finds it’s a little strange that his desk was essentially scrubbed clean, but doesn’t question it. 

Armin on the other hand, has a couple ideas that he decides to keep to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your boss wakes you up hella early and Jean takes advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags ahead: Secret Voyeurism + Anal Play/Rimming.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Attack on Titan.

Levi calls you early in the morning.

Really early in the morning.

Like so early, that you weren’t awake.

Jean was less than pleased with your ringtone that screams like canaries, grumbling loudly as you answered your device hastily.

Sparing a brief glance at the time on your cell, you read that it’s barely seven in the morning. 

You always keep your phone on the do-not-disturb mode during your off duty hours. However, you allow only three numbers to bypass that mode - your Captain, your Commander, and Jean. 

So this must be serious.

You open Levi’s call and bring the phone close to your pillow and mutter an unenthusiastic morning greeting. 

“F/N. I’m on an emergency flight to see my relative and I need you to submit the Pastor Nick case by noon today in my place,” Levi cuts right to it. Always so efficient.

You bolt upwards, suddenly feeling wide awake. 

Pastor Nick. He heads one of the most prominent churches in your province. He’s extremely popular and well-liked by the community. 

It was such a shame when your precinct received anonymous tips that he was harboring a massive corruption scandal, secretly donating unmarked funds to one of Trost’s city council members, and gaining favors in exchange. Since there are political ties in this scandal, Levi was tasked with working the files but he pulled you in all week to help finally tie up the loose ends of the investigation.

However, there are still some details that you are not privy to, which are necessary in order to fully submit the case to the District Attorney’s Office for prosecution. 

“I can head into the office now,” you say, already flinging off your ends of the shared thick, wool comforter. 

“No need. I only have a few moments now. I just need you to finish up a couple of the appendixes.”

You hurriedly open your night drawer, scrambling for a discarded notepad and old pen.

Leaning over the short desk, you pinch your phone between your cheek and shoulder as you flip upon your book and click open your black pen. 

“Okay, ready Captain.”

* * *

Jean’s annoyed that you didn’t bother to take your call into the other room. 

He’s not a particularly heavy sleeper so his rare weekends off are precious to him. They are especially more precious when you both have your off-duty days together, an occurrence that doesn’t happen enough for him. 

He tries his best to close his eyes and drift back into his mindless dreams, but your hushed conversations and Levi’s commands echo into his ears, loud and clear.

Shifting around, he draws the covers of the comforter over his head, basking in its warmth, hoping it will relax his muscles.

To no avail.

Scoffing, the disgruntled man emerges from his blankets and yawns, giving up on any additional rest this morning. 

A little bitter, he blinks at you, noticing that you’re scribbling away furiously across your notebook. 

He caught that you were supposed to help the Captain with one of his cases today. Likely the Pastor Nick case. Jean never cared for the supposed holy man. He was actually glad that your squad discovered his misgivings. 

Jean leans back against the cushy headboard of your bed, eyeing your hips that shake just the slightest as you eagerly nod along to the words of your supervisor. Your phone sits in one of your hands, while the other is busy documenting the conversation. 

You move to sit up and lean forward onto the night stand, listening intently, keeping up with Levi’s now rapidfire instructions. He is usually an officer who prefers fewer words, so this must be serious. 

In this shifted position, you’re now leaned over, legs sprawled out across the crumpled sheets, while your upper body is twisted towards the night stand, allowing your ass to be in Jean’s full view. 

Jean grins as a wicked idea surfaces out of his still sleepy mind. 

The mischievous man knows you’re nude under your almost sheer nightgown.

He also knows that you wouldn’t do or say anything to jeopardize this call with Levi. 

An idea fully sparks in his mind, and he suddenly grabs your hips, lifting them up so that you’re in a kneeling position instead.

Jean is hellbent on making you cum before your call ends.

* * *

You gasp at the unexpected maneuvering and thank your lucky stars your superior didn’t seem to notice, continuing without breaks in his information. Pulling as much weight towards the bottom half of your body, you attempt to shove yourself back into a sitting position, but you don’t stand a chance against Jean’s overwhelming strength.

Turning around, you throw the trouble-maker a menacing, dirty look, threatening him not to continue whatever foolery he’s planning on pulling, before resuming your attention back on your call.

Your warning went unbothered by the sly male, who convicted himself onto this mission and is sticking to it.

Jean flips your nightgown up and rubs his hand along your smooth ass, feeling you stiffen under his touch. You reach over and swat his intrusive hands away with your pen, flashing your irate eyes that are usually more placid and cool. He grins, as he evades most of your strikes, turning your disapproval into a game of cat and mouse, slipping in light touches when he can. 

He’s rewarded with light shudders in his face and stifled groans. 

You don’t have time to address Jean again as Levi points out a few other aspects of the case you weren’t aware about. Sighing to yourself, you’re forced to resume your note-taking, hoping this call ends soon so you can move on with your morning. 

You try your best to ignore Jean’s wandering hands and you were almost successful, until he began laying tender kisses that start from the edges of your bottom, trailing them towards the center of your cheeks.

Your eyes widen with the direction of his attention.

He wouldn’t **fucking dare**.

Irritation starts to grow as you realize you inadvertently skipped a few of your Captain’s words. You manage to fill in the blanks by picking up only the ends of what remained of his sentence.

You can practically feel Jean’s giddiness when he sticks his tongue out to lightly swirl along the edges of your tight, sensitive anal gland.

You close off the airways to your throat in order to keep yourself from moaning. 

That bastard. He knows you disclosed recently that you’ve been wanting to try anal play more, but this is _hardly_ the time to experiment. 

He doesn’t cease his pacing, instead only adding further pressure with his tongue, and gripping the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs with his large, warm hands. 

Your body starts to tremble.

You should turn around and shove Jean off you, but he decides to start prodding his tongue in and out of your tight little hole, and you nearly collapse from the pleasing sensation. Even though you two haven’t explored this area as much, Jean seems to remember your more sensitive spots from your last experimentation. 

You let him keep going. 

Levi brings up that he’s going to send you some emails that you will have to print out. Nodding to yourself, you add that to your corner pocket to-do list.

Jean continues to tongue-fuck you. 

Levi stresses that you have to switch appendix A with appendix C, otherwise the evidence section won’t make sense.

Jean continues to tongue-fuck you _harder_. 

It’s more difficult for you to write that last part on your list, the ballpoint of your pen dragging trails of ink illegibly off the page. 

Gasps threaten to burst out of your resisting lips. Curling your petals into your mouth, you bite them down as you hum along in agreement with Levi’s words, like you understood them perfectly. But truthfully, you’re more than a little distracted right now. 

Another roll of shocking bliss treks from your lower region, all the way to the tips of your fingers, and the shivers that come with it shake you senselessly, like the last stubborn leaf of autumn. The coveted prize that Jean wants to pluck clean. 

Your grip on your phone tightens and you try to tune out the rest of your senses to focus on the details your boss is spilling. 

Levi’s almost done wrapping up this case. 

These last couple minutes on the call seemed to drag on _agonizingly_.

* * *

Jean watches your little anal contractions with glee, dipping his tongue down towards your center again. 

As he is lightly circling you, he decides to run a forefinger in between the valley of your vaginal slits, making you suck in a tight gasp of air at the contact. When he retracts his finger back into his view, he’s delighted to see you secreted so much, it coats him down to his knuckles.

You’re such a little vixen. He loves that you’re so open to different pleasures.

Jean slips a couple fingers past your folds, drinking in your shudder from his motions, not fully understanding just how unbearable that tight coil of heat within you is growing.

Admittedly, he would have been impressed by your poker face.

Since he hasn’t yet seen the reaction he was hoping to see, Jean dips his fingers into you and starts to undulate them.

Jean withdraws his tongue to watch your eyebrows knit together, your mouth part open, and your breasts starting to heave. Your grip on your pen is so tight, he can see the veins bulge. 

Yet, you dutifully follow your Captain’s words, flipping open a clean sheet to jolt down additional notes. 

You’re just so cute when you try to concentrate. 

He returns to tasting you.

* * *

You bite your tongue so harshly, you swear you drew a little bit of blood. 

Familiar waves of euphoria ride through your body, and you close your eyes, soaking them in momentarily. 

You nearly whimper when you realize that _Levi has no idea_ how _utterly filthy_ his detectives are acting. 

Like heathens. 

Jean lays more kisses around the crater surrounding you, then plunges his tongue back in. You bite back an especially loud moan that begs to release. Throughout his oral conquest to absolutely overwhelm you, he continues stroking your g-spot repeatedly with the pads of his fingers, loving the quiet but distinct squelching noises of your pussy. 

Then, the sensation that bounces between Jean rimming you so expertly and fingering you spills over, too intensely for you to ignore. 

You can’t stop yourself.

You have to put Levi on mute.

Your finger quickly hits the mute setting and you confirm that the button slices through, cutting off your microphone.

Then, you allow yourself to cum savagely, all over Jean. A shriek rips through your throat and your limbs give out, unable to contain your convulsions. 

Jean smirks, utterly transfixed by your orgasm. Satisfied, he finally removes himself from you. 

Trails of clear fluid leak down your inner thighs that don’t go unnoticed by Jean. He grins in amusement with himself. 

“Understand detective?” Levi concludes his statements. 

You unmute your phone.

"Understood, Sir." You’re genuinely impressed by how normal you sounded. 

“Send my regards to Jean.” With that, he finally hangs up.

Your blood runs cold.

Did Levi know this whole time?

Slamming your phone down onto the stand, you spin around and glare daggers at your partner. 

“Kirstein, you are _unbelievable_ ,” you grind out through clenched teeth that may as well be wired shut. 

Jean widens his bright ambers in a moment of fear.

Your admonishment is so intense, your deep scowl seems etched into your face, and _did you refer to him by his surname_?

He swallows a nervous gulp.

Did he finally cross a line with you?

Jean brings a head up and behind one of his ears, rubbing through his pale strands of tangled hair, anxiety coursing through his movements. Just as a blubbering apology makes it way out of his throat, you throw off your nightgown.

Showing Jean just how _wet_ you are. 

"Come take care of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jean returns home early to catch a delightful surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags ahead: Sex toys, Anal Play, Praise Kink.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Attack on Titan.

You miss Jean. 

You absently drag your fingers along his side of the bed that has laid empty for the last few months. It’s become almost a nightly ritual for you to stare at the cold, untouched sheets that no longer carry his scent. Jean had joked before he left that you can finally spread yourself across your entire bed, as you would often complain that he would hog up more than his fair share of the space. 

The detective has been deep undercover for the last few months, diving into the ranks of the Maria drug cartel that he’s been pursuing. Although Jean was originally only given a couple more weeks to bring them down, he asked Erwin to send him into their operations secretly to do so. It was a rare opportunity because the Marians clashed with a rival cartel that brought down some of their numbers, so they needed more mules.

Although your commander was hesitant at first, it didn’t take long for the leader to relent to Jean’s stubborn will, deciding to take the risk on the mission that’s quickly losing traction.

You were personally against the decision, but understood professionally how critical it was for Jean to seize this moment. 

Duty calls. 

You haven’t had any direct contact with Jean since. He meets with Levi secretly every so often as they’re locking down the details of the bust. Levi is a very practical man, and doesn’t sugarcoat that he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to pull Jean from the mission. But your captain promised to return your life partner as soon as he can and as safely as he can. 

You’ve kept yourself busy in the meanwhile. Taking on more cases, reviewing old paperwork, helping Connie file his paperwork (who is easily the worst on the team, thank god for those instincts of his), organizing the outdated filing system, creating better process flow maps for Levi, and going to more happy hours with your team. Really, anything to keep you in the office longer and away from your home that is empty of Jean. 

You missed him dearly.

Reaching over to your nightstand, you open the drawer and pull out a couple items. 

It has become part of your nightly routine lately to take extra long care of your needs. Shimmying out of your undies, you toss them aside carelessly as you open your legs back up, sliding a hand down to play with yourself. 

Rubbing tight circles around your clitoris, you shiver as the familiar coil starts in your core. 

Having all these many nights to pleasure yourself gets a little old, but it helps relieve some of your pressure from the loneliness.

As your body heats and loosens with the build up of your arousal, you reach for your long, glass dildo that fits smoothly in your hands. It’s girth and length almost matches Jean, but your imagination fills in the rest.

You slide its cool tip over your slick entrance, gasping at the initial contract, sliding the thick object past your folds, dragging pleasures from its makeshift tip along the way to your g-spot.

“Jean….” you drag his name out in your moans, over and over again as you dig your fingers into the pillow underneath your head, pumping your dildo more furiously into yourself, gasping as you find and strike that pleasure spot repeatedly. 

Like the way that he could, oh so easily. 

When the bliss starts to ebb, you pull your hand from under your pillow and move towards the bottom of your shirt, needing more stimulation. Your top is long, a simple, short-sleeved nightshirt, so you push the bottoms of your shirt up past your breasts, exposing them to the cool air, using the tips of your fingers to flick and pull at their alert tips.

You master the simultaneous motion of pumping yourself steadily while grabbing your breasts tightly, purring from the pressure of rubbing your sensitive nipples that ache to be tugged at more harshly by a warm mouth. 

It isn’t long before you feel your first orgasm come. Closing your eyes, you sigh as you ride it out, dramatically slowing the pace of your dildo penetrating yourself. 

Frowning, you feel frustrated that your sexual needs still feel unfulfilled. Pausing, you contemplate your next move, but decide to reach for a small, anal plug you recently purchased and have been meaning to try out. You squirt lube on its tip and angle it over your back entrance, slowly and carefully slipping it in until the circular base is flush against your hole.

The initial sensation feels a little foreign and intrusive, but it doesn’t take long for you to adjust, and you feel excited to continue your exploration. Then, you settle your hands back in their respectful order over your clit and on your dildo, rubbing circles and flicking your wrists in ways that’ll tease at your lingering arousal that refuses to leave you. 

Closing your eyes, you throw your head back, closing your eyes as you and arch your back seeking your erogenous spots again. Every time a wave builds and flows through your core, you feel small anal contractions around the inserted toy that elongates your pleasure and you drown yourself in it. 

You don’t hear the stealthy opening and closing of your front door, or the silent footsteps that pad closer to your bedroom door. 

Your ascent towards your climax begins again and your back starts to arch off the bed as you throw your head back, losing yourself in the motions.

“That looks new,” a familiar voice states, breaking you out of your fantasy, where you imagined you were tangoing with another in your sheets. 

Your eyes rip open and your hands cease, sight darting over to your partner’s signature smirk that dances with mirth.

“Jean!” you startle unbelievably as you extract the larger object out of you, throwing it onto the bed, and hurling yourself at your partner.

He drops his duffle bag to encircle his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his warm body, dipping his face down to smolder your lips with his.

Absolutely melting you into him.

Endorphins course through your body wildly as you soak him all in, desperately clinging on, as if letting go meant he would disappear again.

Eventually, you break away just to hold his face in your hands, stroking his high cheekbones on his handsome face. Jean digs his fingers into your hips, happy to feel your warmth again. 

“Wait, when did you get home? Are you done?” you blubber out as more questions try to form in your racing mind. 

Jean winds his arms more securely around you, inhaling your comforting, familiar scent and kisses your cheek, as he mutters your name longingly. 

“I am,” he confirms to your delight, and you grin like a maniac, thrilled to be in his touch again. 

“You caught them?” you ask incredulously. 

“Yes,” he tastes your lips once more. “The DA is set to prosecute the cartel leaders in a month.”

You’ve never felt more proud for your partner’s career accomplishments. This is huge! 

“Congratulations baby,” you coo lovingly at him. 

Before you can say anything further, Jean arches a long, thin eyebrow as he looks beyond you at the bed and its ruffled sheets.

He releases you in order to stride over, noticing the massive amount of fluid you left behind on the toy.

“Did you do all of this?” he asks in a low voice, tracing a single finger down the length of your glistening dildo, pushing the drying secretion down towards the base. 

Your cheeks heat heavily against his call out. There’s no point in hiding any of it now. 

“I did,” you purr out, walking over to join him, looking up at him coyly through your lashes that frame your smoldering irises. 

Jean’s expression darkens with lust, and he shoots one hand up in between your legs, causing a tiny yelp that morphs into a quiet moan. He’s pleasantly surprised to find you bare underneath, and hums in approval. He dips his fingers into your damp core, and you cry out as he smears your slick around experimentally. A trail of ooze connects you to him when he withdraws his hand.

“That’s a good girl,” he growls, watching you trying to contain your pleasure. 

“Well then,” the aroused male says, turning to pull you closer to him by the wrists. “Let’s continue.”

You shudder at the invitation. Words you have been dying to hear. 

Jean kisses you heavily once again, dragging you into him as he falls backwards onto the bed, pulling you flush against his searing body as you both lay on your sides. 

You weave your hands into his locks just as he does with yours. His scent wafts towards you as you part through his long, pale tresses and damn did you miss it. 

Clearly impatient, Jean drags his finger south towards the edges of your shift, peeling it over your head and tossing it somewhere to be forgotten about until much later. You eagerly work to tear all of his clothes off too, needing to feel his skin against yours. 

When all articles are off, the strong male presses his broad chest against yours as he kisses you deeply, mingling your body warmth. He sensually wraps his arms around your waist and his legs grapple with yours in a tight embrace, thrilled to feel your full, nudity again. 

You sigh deeply in content, pressing yourself back, feeling your endorphins release, carrying blips of serenity to all edges of your body. 

Jean soon seeks more, reaching an arm over to part your legs and you eagerly open yourself to him. He drags a couple fingers slowly through your valley, tracing your wetness, and you shudder as he begins circling your hot little button.

You simultaneously lean over to touch his length, grinning when you feel just how happy he is to see you. As he rubs against you, you slide your hand up and down his girthy cock, already waiting for him to fill you right up. You give him an extra slow pump and press your thumb over his tip, drawing a guttural moan from the male.

As your own whines pour out of your mouth, Jean breaks away and watches you, loving the way your mouth slacks open, tracing how your pink tongue rolls around in tandem with his circles. 

He sharply withdraws his fingers and you pout loudly at the loss of contact.

But Jean has plans to hear more of those delicious sounds out of you soon. 

He reaches over for your dildo, briefly admiring your selection. Glass with a tiny spiral that wraps around its entirety. He silently approves of your choice. 

Slowly, he aligns it along your entrance, and solely teases you with it, sliding only the tip back and forth in the wake of your need. 

The anticipation is killing you. 

“Jean, please don't make me wait any longer,” you plead, and he pinches your nipple lightly in response. 

“Impatient little thing,” he breathes out, fixing you with smolden eyes. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Jean plunges the toy into you and you shriek from the initial, rough contact, moaning as he slowly pumps you back and forth with it, the rest of your body shaking involuntarily. Every stroke he pushes rubs against the toy you hadn’t forgotten about in your ass, and the friction that rubs feels _amazing_.Both your hands fly to his shoulder and you hold on for dear life. 

God, this feels so much better than all your prior sessions of fucking yourself. 

You try to reach for his twitching cock, but he brushes you aside, not wanting you to focus on anything else beyond how good you feel. 

His pace is steady, and just when you are getting used to it, he picks the speed up, sliding the dildo in and out of you faster and faster, drawing out strangled moans that collapse on each other. 

“You’re doing so well, baby girl,” Jean murmurs into your hair as he hits your g-spot with the tip of the toy again and again, making you just a mess of moans. “ You’re taking it so beautifully.”

Jean means it too. He loves watching you arch in ways that extenuate your curves, the way your eyes flutter close only to open and aim sultry eyes his way, and especially all the sounds that come out of your mouth that just make him so enthralled by you. 

“Are you going to take my cock the same way?”

A strained yes comes out of you as you grip his shoulders more tightly, thinking about having him in you again.

“Good girl,” he smirks seductively. “You always do.”

You can feel yourself clench with his praise. 

“I-I’m close,” you moan, feeling the coil that will soon burst. 

“Get there. I wanna see you orgasm all pretty for me,” Jean entices you, his words and final pump into you enough to push you over the top. You scream his name as you climax, closing your eyes, riding out the echoing bliss that captures your body. 

Once your release passes, you sink back into your pillows, feeling relief when he finally extracts the toy from inside you.

Panting, you peer over at him, capturing his light ambers with your hazed orbs, smiling exuberantly, utterly delighted to have him back again. 

“Is there anything else you got?” Jean asks you, leaning over to place a tiny kiss on your nose. You nuzzle your face closer towards his soft touch. 

Flustered, you cast your gaze off to the side before you turn around, lifting one of your cheeks to show off the smaller butt plug you have yet to take out. 

Jean’s cock couldn’t _possibly_ feel any harder looking at you. 

“Babe, you had that in you this entire time?” he asks, voice husky with deep layers of desire that have been building within him. 

You nod with a light smirk as you tout your ass further out for him, slowly bouncing your hips in circles.

“Bend over and stick your ass out for me.”

Oh you liked the way he said that.

You do as he commands, and Jean immediately places himself behind you, grabbing both your cheeks before giving you a light smack, revving yourself right back up again. 

“This is a good look on you, F/N,” Jean compliments.

He then wraps the tips of his fingers around the handle of your plug, slowly moving it up and down, first leisurely pulling it part-way out before pressing it into you again. He repeats this motion a couple times and the tremors that come out of your core force you to shove your face down into your pillow, gripping the plump corners as you groan from the movements. 

“Excellent selection,” Jean continues, as he strokes himself a couple times before touching the tip of himself against your entrance that practically begs him with your slickness. 

“Are you ready?” he asks even though he clearly knew the answer.

“Just take me already Jean,” you plead the delectable man. 

Jean shoves his fat cock into you, and you cry out as you feel absolutely _stuffed_. With every relentless move that drives him deeper into your aching cunt, you push your face even further into your pillow muffling part of your sounds, clawing at Jean’s forearms that rest on both sides of your head.

“Your pretty pussy is eating me up,” Jean says, loving the view of him sliding in and out of you. Your cunt greedily sucks him in and he grows even harder.

“Fuuuuck, look at you,” he drawls out, throwing his head back from his own pleasure.

Weaving one of his hands into your sweating scalp, he rubs a light pressure into your head that you relish in. As he snaps his hips against yours, he slaps your ass harder this time, and he watches delighted as you open your mouth even wider for louder moans to escape you.

He just wants you to lose all control.

“You’re insatiable,” his eyes darken, pushing himself even deeper inside you. 

Your pussy tightens around Jean and he groans as he pumps himself into you repeatedly, hitting all the spots that you love. 

“God damn, I missed you,” Jean growls. 

“Fuck, I missed you too,” you somehow whine out in between sporadic moans. 

Jean continues pounding into you and your head is starting to get dizzy from the pleasure, while your back end is getting a little sore from the toy.

You request for Jean to remove it, and he pauses his movements. Jean reaches for the plug while he is still deep inside you, but withdraws it in an agonizingly slow pace that drags out its touch with your sensitive nerve endings. Finally, cascading waves of relief hit your senses as he removes the toy and you’re speechless from the receding pleasure. 

Jean feels you slick even further onto his throbbing cock.

Smirking, he decides to stick his thumb into your ass as a replacement, gripping it like a hook.

You tighten at the desirable intrusion. 

“Goddamn, you’re so good,” Jean whispers, collapsing his upper body to hover more tightly over yours, voice just barely above your own ear. 

“So fucking good for me.”

The choir of moans and cries you emit become more and more enhanced with his delicious words and you feel yourself build up towards your peak again. 

“Jean, you’re going to make me come again,” you plead out, pussy humming alive, and limbs shaking. 

He removes his thumb from you and wraps his arms around your chest, embracing you, coaxing you to reach your peaks together. Groans and grunts sing together until Jean pushes you over, getting you to scream your climax just as he spills himself into you, blessing your name with his strained, honey velvet tone. 

As Jean pulls himself out of you, you fall onto the bed, pulling him down with you. You latch yourself onto your man, synching your erratic heartbeats and much needed breaths with his. 

Jean wraps himself around you once more. 

“Welcome home, baby,” you smile cheekily, eyes bright and dazzling at the sight of him.

Jean smiles just as radiantly back, reaching to lace your hand with his.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
